you're aching, you're breaking
by thelilacfield
Summary: "Tuney, look at my flower!"..."Why couldn't you take me with you?" Words will always hurt.


you're aching, you're breaking

_17th__ July 1968_

"Tuney, look at my flower! Look how I made it grow!"

"You're a freak, Lily! _Freak_!"

"Little redhead, look. I can do magic too."

"_Wow_, it's _beautiful_! Look at it fly!"

"What's your name?"

"Lily Evans, and yours?"

"Severus Snape. I live just around the corner from you."

"Have you been spying on me?"

"Yes, I'm training to be a super-secret spy when I grow up."

"You're funny, Severus."

_5__th__ August 1968_

"Lily, you look upset. Has Petunia been mean to you again?"

"She called me a freak again, Severus. She pushed me into the mud."

"You should have got me to come and push her back."

"No, Severus, that's mean! Mummy started washing my clothes and put Petunia in her room without any pudding, so she's been punished."

"She's just jealous."

"What do you mean, Severus?"

"She's jealous because you can do magic and one day you'll be free and she'll be stuck here."

"She's my sister, I'll take her with me."

"You're too loyal to her. She's jealous because she's ordinary and you're special."

"That's mean, Severus."

"I know how to cheer you up."

"Oh, look at them flying! They're like green birds!"

"You have a lovely laugh, Lily."

"Thank you."

_25__th__ August 1971_

"Are you excited to go to Hogwarts, Severus?"

"I can't wait to get away from here. Father's being cruel to Mum again."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Severus. Is there anything I can do?"

"You can make me happy."

"Isn't that what I'm doing?"

"Will you promise that we'll always be friends, Lily?"

"Of course we will, Severus. Forever and ever."

"I love you, Lily. You're my best friend in the world."

"You too, Severus. Did you get your wand?"

"11 inches, hawthorn, unicorn hair. What's yours?"

"10 ¼ inches, willow, dragon heartstring. We're leaving in a week, Severus!"

"I'll take care of you at Hogwarts."

"I don't need looking after, Severus. I'm not a child."

"…Sorry."

_1__st__ September 1971_

"Severus, come and sit with us!"

"Who are your friends, Lily?"

"This is Marlene, Caitlyn and Amelia. This is Severus, my best friend."

"Your best friend's a boy. But boys and girls can't be best friends!"

"Lily and I can."

"Don't be mean, Severus. Don't you think it's such an honour to be invited to Hogwarts?"

"Our names have been down since we were born."

"How do they know when a witch or wizard is born, then?"

"They have a magic quill that writes down the names of British witches or wizards the moment they're born to put them down to attend Hogwarts. It's written in _Hogwarts: A History_."

"Well, that book's so boring, I didn't finish it."

"Books are mankind's most valuable source of knowledge."

"Oh, Severus, stop waxing poetic and come and tell me who this is on my chocolate frog card!"

_14__th__ December 1674_

"Are you staying over the holidays?"

"I haven't exactly got much to go home to. A raging father and a mother who yells at me all the time."

"I'm staying too, if that helps. Remus said that arrogant prat James and his pet, Sirius, go home for Christmas so I won't have to cope with them for three whole weeks!"

"But we can't spend time together because you're Gryffindor and I'm Slytherin."

"The library is quiet and we've both got loads of holiday homework."

"I don't want to do homework, I want to have a bit of fun."

"It's Hogsmeade this weekend. Shall we go together?"

"Will you visit the Shrieking Shack with me?"

"Of course, I'm not scared. Meet me for Butterbeer at three?"

"Won't you be with your little Gryffindor friends?"

"Well, yes, I will, but you know you're my best friend, Severus. Remember, we vowed we'd always be friends."

"Lily, I can't be with you when your other friends are around. They hate me."

"They don't _hate _you."

"They do, Lily. I'm not going with you on Saturday. I'm staying here."

"Severus, please, listen to me."

"I have homework. I'll talk to you later, maybe."

"Sev, wait!"

"Leave me alone, Lily."

_16__th__ March 1978_

"Severus, you've been ignoring me."

"I wasn't aware this dysfunctional friendship was still around."

"Sev, I still want to be your friend."

"You lost that right when you became Potter's girl."

"Severus, what is it with you hating James?"

"When did it become James? It's not so long since you called him a pompous prat."

"James is my friend, Severus. And this isn't about James, this is about _us_. Friends don't just stop talking to other friends."

"Maybe we're not friends anymore. And Potter is more than a friend to you."

"Severus, we promised we'd always be friends. James makes me happy, why can't you appreciate that?"

"I hate him, of course I don't want him to make you happy."

"Well, what would it take for you to be happy that I'm happy?"

"Go away, Lily, you're putting me off my work. Honestly, you're out-of-control."

"Stop changing the subject! Just tell me."

"Leave me alone, Lily!"

"_Fine_!"

_31__st__ October 1981_

"Lily, no!"

"_Her son."_

"You're twenty-one, you're still young."

"_Hide her."_

"Lily, wake up, wake up!"

"_Keep her safe."_

"Lily, don't leave me!"

"_Don't let him touch her."_

"Lily Evans, you are not dead. Wake up! Stop joking with me!"

"_Her eyes are beautiful."_

"Lily, you can't be dead. You can't be!"

"_I love you, Lily."_

"Lily, you can't leave me!"

"_You're my best friend in the whole world."_

"Please, Lily…just, please."

"_I'll take care of you."_

"Oh, Lily, I love you. I've always loved you. Why didn't I ever tell you?"

"_You're special."_

"Why couldn't you take me with you?"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this. This is my entry to <strong>inherhappyhermitland<strong>'s - Mittens' :) - **The Dialogue Competition **over on HPFC.

Please don't favourite without reviewing, thank you :)


End file.
